percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sinister Four: Chapter 8
Adam's P.O.V I then began telling Clarisse, Josh and Mary the good news. The good news is that the above ceiling was only a few feet thick. It was much thinner than previously Mary and Josh had predicted. But Josh didn't sound so sure. Ohh... such uncertainty, Gaea purred.'' Let me give you a hint. Josh boy is right, you know. Except that he didn't count the fact that the remaining 6 feet were just water waiting to crash onto you.'' That really unnerved me. It really did. I usually was able to sense water if it was just a few meters around me, but for some reason I can't. I wanted to tell my friends, but I was so shocked at the fact that this prison is really underwater. I wonder, why does Gaea imprison us below underground knowing that a huge gallons of water is threatening to crash down on top of us? Then I started to think. If the huge gallons of water were directly above us, then why is the holed ceiling was dropping stones and mud? I guess that Gaea was trying to mess with our minds. But she wasn't. Mary was using her javelin to bust a hole in the ceiling, and suddenly, droplets of water began to drop towards the ground. All of us decided that this is not a very good idea. Unfortunately, we're not fast enough to react to the crashing waters from above. Waters began to flood the room in one huge wave. Josh, Mary and Clarisse immediately swam for the surface and they all gasped for breath. I swam slowly up to the surface and I kept breathing normally. Josh's P.O.V This is just a horrible disaster. Mary had thought that her javelin would break us out of here, but turns out she was wrong. I had no idea why, but at just that moment, I had the urge to stop Mary from breaking the ceiling. My suspicion turned to be quite right at the gallons of water that crashed onto us. "Great!" Clarisse yelled in exasperation. "Now what do we do?" "Now...." I scanned the roof for something positive. It turns out that we had reached a dead end. This looks like an underground well that has been abandoned for centuries, if only I could remember that name. I remember this one legend. There were a number of sea nymphs that had turned withered and poisoned due to their water not being replaced by the aqueducts. I recognized that one of the nymphs was named Hagno. I wondered, if this water is poisoned, then how is it that this water is very clear? Why is it not showing any signs of poisoning? I just realized that we're only about 6 feet to go before we reached the ceiling. Mary was already leaning back and assumed her position, as if the distance between her head and her nose is too long. I was thinking about making another golden giant plasma fist when I realized that my body's barrier alarm is blaring inside me. Ohh... such a shame, Joshy. ''Gaea seemed to taunt me inside my head. ''That's right... you have to conserve your energy, even though you knew that your friends REALLY need you. Shut up.... I thought Gaea silently in my head. Well, this is just the beginning of my final barriers, so it wouldn't hurt to use my powers. I summoned a plasma fist thrice the size of my fist, and blew a hole on the roof just as soon as the water level reached my chin. To my surprise, I didn't experience any warning signs of my final barriers about to break down, which is a very good thing. Then, the ceiling broke and then I saw the surface being only a couple of inches away, and we all broke the surface and we gasped and coughed. I allow myself a few seconds to pant, and then I looked for my friends. Apparently, they're shocked too, because, apparently, we're below Mount Othrys, which were presumed to be the dungeons below it filled with water in case we escaped. Now, we have a war to settle with. But we cannot do that without the help of our friends, who had apparently went back to Camp Half-Blood. I stood here, seeing no point why we should continue fighting without our friends, and we started walking to get a vehicle to get to Camp Half-Blood. Apparently, Gaea wasn't done with us. Suddenly, the earth in front of us rose to a column of tall and strong pillars protruding from the ground, and the earthen pillars were boxing us in, with bars emanating from each pillar, surrounding us in a cage. We managed to slip past, because the spacing between the bars are much too wide for even Mary to fit through. We simply slipped out of the cage unharmed. I wondered. Gaea didn't usually set petty traps like this. I wonder, what is she planning? Looks like we're going to find out later. In the meantime, we saw a truck passing through and Mary gestured for a ride. The truck driver's eyes widen as he spun the wheel out of control and he ran for his lives. I wonder what he had seen through the mist... probably some elephant gone wild through the streets of California. Adam took the advantage of getting into the truck. Only one problem, the truck had rolled onto its sides, and it's going to take a lot of effort to roll it onto its wheels again, but I got the feeling it's not going to be a problem with Mary. Mary put the javelin behind her back and pushed the truck onto its wheels. Mary didn't even broke a sweat while she was doing that, and soon, Adam got to the drivers seat while the rest of us piled in behind the back seat. Apparently, this is an 18-wheeler truck, so it was amazing even for Mary to lift something that big. She sat in the frontier side with me and Clarisse. Fortunately for us, there's a door in front of the container, so we can watch Adam driving the 18-wheeler and where we're at, not to mention that there's windows on the sides that gave you beautiful views. We closed the door and me, Mary and Clarisse had a chat. "So? Where are the rest of the campers?" Clarisse asked. "Are they cowards?" "No.." I said, sensing that these events are just the very beginning. This is not just a war against Gaea. This is a multistage war against Gaea, Nadine, and her worst monsters that would take much more than the demigods and gods to win. From the past talk with Piper, I talked to her about the Giant war. It was very disturbing, even recalling it from her brain takes some time of her calming down. It was more horrible than this one. It took her a lot of turns to find the correct path to rescue Nico. Then, they have to journey to rescue Annabeth, which ended up as half-success. The half-success comes from the statue of Athena was successfully recovered, and the half-failure is because they lost Percy and Annabeth and they're plunging to their deaths since they fell for about 9 days and 9 nights. Then they have to take a very scary turn to Epirus, somewhere in Greece to close the mortal side of the Doors of Death while Percy and Annabeth were in Tartarus, closing the Underworld side of the Doors of Death. Then, Piper didn't want to talk about it anymore, because it weighs very hard on her chest. Whatever Piper and her friends are going through, we're going to face worse. To make matters even worse, there's only 4 of us, and Adam is driving, so he didn't get to chat with us. That's not the point. The point is that we lost many people that retreated back to Camp Half-Blood and that left only 4 of us. Worse yet, my barriers is at 1/5, which meant that I'm on the danger of falling into a coma. How did I know my barriers? Barriers can only be felt by me. Whenever I use my powers, the way I feel, shows how much my barrier is left. But I don't want to show the monsters that, because that is my absolute major weakness. ".... they're not cowards. They're just gone for some extra planning. Besides, there are giants spotted in the Gila Claw, Arizona." I told them. Adam seemed confused. Then, he checked the GPS on the truck, and found out that Gila Claw, Arizona was about 200 miles apart, but apparently we are very very lucky. "Guys!" Adam said. "Looks like we're very lucky today! This road headed straight to Gila Claw, Arizona." Something tells me that he wasn't kidding. I fired a very low powered laser just to make sure. I opened the door and leaned on the right, while Mary grabbed my left arm, and fired a laser on my right arm. I could feel the road just went straight to Gila Claw, Arizona. This is pure luck. "Okay, go for it, Adam!" I shouted. Adam stepped on the gas. The truck lurched forward as a sudden thrust is applied on the truck as Adam stepped on the gas. "So... do you have any plans when we got there?" I asked. Mary smiled. Apparently she had an idea already formed in her head. "Don't worry. I had it all covered. I have sent an iris message to Platina to meet her in Gila Claw, Arizona." I sighed in relief and went to Mary and patted her on her head. "Mary! That's brilliant of you!" Mary was actually aware that the giants can only be killed by gods and heroes working together. It was a relief that someone actually remembers about it. I myself was about to forget about it, but I had forgotten that the life of a demigod was never easy. Mary smiled, and me and Clarisse looked out to the windows, and it shows the giants, but there's one problem. As we're driving, the giant appeared to be still, then when I looked out the door, it appears to be moving. Then I realized that this window is enchanted to show real time images, and the giants are summoning desert scorpions to aid to their cause. Then the scene changes to Camp Half-Blood. It showed Chiron gathering the campers and it looks like Chiron is going to lead the demigods into battle. Then, I saw Chiron trotted past Thalia's pine, and gazed at the bus, and there stood Argus, the hundred-eyed man. He was driving a huge bus, more than enough to fit all of the demigods here. Chiron was preparing for an invasion to stop the giants. But apparently they were halted because they don't know where they're going. Chiron cursed in Latin, and he smacked his head with his right hand once, and continued planning. Suddenly, the vision shut off, and the window went back to normal window that showed what's outside. We're still on our way to Gila Claw, Arizona. But nevertheless, we're still going very fast inside this 18-wheeler, and I just realized that there are lots of petrols underneath our feet. I told Mary and Clarisse about the fuels below our feet, and they were quite surprised, since they hadn't expected to have fuels beneath their feet. We were passing some desert terrains here, but there's a problem. Over to my left, there's puddles of water, and also to my right. From what I know, deserts are not meant to be like this. This has got to be Gaea's doing. I know what she is planning. The campers in Camp Half-Blood are preparing to fight in Arizona, which is a desert. But Gaea had it turned into a flooded desert, which is not normal at all. Gaea would force the demigods to swim, but worse of all, I suspected that this is a nasty trap set by Gaea. I watched over the horizon, and saw a couple of figures holding a golden javelin. Some of them looked tall even from the distance, and I could tell that they're the giants that could only be killed by Gods and Heroes working together. Have the little heroes came to this cursed place? Gaea taunted me. Are you stubbornly facing your death so soon? "No..." I silently muttered, then smiled. Go ahead, smile, little hero. Gaea purred. You're not going to survive this anyways. You see... Not only the giants are there. The Demons are there too... It was really unnerving, knowing that there's going to be demons too in Arizona. But I got the feeling that Gaea is only going to send the minor demons, who are easy to kill. "So.." Mary asked. "We got a plan ready?" "I think we can improvise." I told her. "Remember that improvisation training I gave you a couple of months ago, Mary?" About one year ago, I had started an improvisation training. This training tests how quickly you can react in case something goes wrong. By the reading of a person's expression, and the ability to assess the current situation, you have to get out under a certain time. Of course the real thing is not given immediately. It takes years of practice in order to master that skill, and it's one of the most vital skill a demigod should have in case a planning goes wrong, and it's one of the reasons why demigods are dying here and there. I had consulted Chiron about this, and Chiron approved and some of the free times are replaced with this improvisation skill training. To be honest, I was not good at it, so I trained with Percy and Annabeth since they have been in thousands of very dangerous missions and they did seem to survive every single time. I managed to train with them for about 2 months of intensive training before I can finally become a master at figuring things out for survival. Then I started giving the demigods this skill during only for about 40 minutes since the schedule in Camp Half-Blood were very tight. "Yeah," Clarisse agreed, and smiled at me. This is the first time Clarisse smiled at me since we got stuck in the underground prison. From her smile, I could tell that I had thought of something great. I also taught Clarisse about it too. Clarisse quite enjoy it, and it really saves her life on several occasions. Inside, we talked about what happened in the earthen prison, how Adam should have known about the water above. Clarisse and Mary nodded, as if they'd anticipated that. I looked out the windows. Apparently we have arrives at Gila Claw, Arizona just for about 2-3 hours. We disembarked the trailer and then regrouped on the side of the trailer. Adam looked quite tired, and he really needed some rest, but since we're here we can't afford to lose Adam, we asked him to join us in battling the monsters. Platina was nowhere to be seen, and I figure that she is watching us from above, because I could see patches platinum clouds just right above the giants. But the giants are too busy to notice. Apparently, they are preparing for a stage show, though I don't know what the stage show is for, since we're in the middle of a war. The giants spotted us. Fortunately, I recognized some of the giants. One of them being Otis, the other being Ephialtes, the twin giants born to kill Dionysus. One other giant is Polybotes, though he is very annoyed with the costumes the twin giants are wearing. I could hear distant chatter of anger between Polybotes and the twin giants. "You're supposed to prepare for defense when the Camp Half-Blood campers came here!" Polybotes screamed. "Look at this!" Polybotes pointed to Otis' ballerina dress. "This is even ridiculous than ever!" "No, Polybotes!" Otis stomped his feet. "Mother Earth had promised us that we can do stage performances after we destroyed Mount Olympus!" "It's AFTER you destroyed Mount Olympus!" Polybotes snarled. "This is even..... wait... I smell something." "So now you went back to smelling..." Ephialtes whistled. "No!" Polybotes is coming towards here. "I smell, Sea God..." "Wow, that is even strange." Ephialtes and Otis said in unison, following Polybotes. This is it.... time to go loud. Me, Adam, Mary and Clarisse counted to the count of three, and then we got out of our hiding place and stormed the giants. Polybotes laughed. "No wonder... Those meddling demigods..." Polybotes stopped talking when I slammed him with my giant plasma fist. Polybotes flew several meters away, landing on his back. This is strange, because that blow could even kill dozens of Laistrygonian giants. Suddenly, my head felt light headed, and I fall to my knees. Why is this happening? I'm sure that the fight hadn't lasted for more than a couple of minutes. Then I realized that this is the signs of my last barriers breaking down. I knew at this stage that I had to conserve my energy usage. Polybotes stood up in confusion, and then he blinked, then laughed. "A nice try, Demititan. But we giants can only be killed by Gods and Heroes working together." I glanced at the sky. Now it would be a good time, Platina... I noticed that the sky began to darken with platinum, and then a platinum comet hurtled from the sky to the earth. The giants had their javelins ready and the comet struck the earth just a few meters away from us and the giants. Shock waves started to emanate instantly from the figure, but it turns out that it only affects the Giants, not us. As I watched, the figure was dressed in platinum robes and I could tell it's a girl. She had platinum hair and she slowly stood up. "Now, who said something about giants can only be killed by Gods and Heroes working together?" Platina said. The giants stomped their feet and desert scorpions, scythian dracaenaes and Telkhines started to rise from the earth. I charged through the desert scorpions, sliding beneath the scorpions, unsheathing my sword and cutting its head in the process. Unfortunately for me, I only slid for about 3 meters, so I passed barely only about 1 scorpions, and the other scorpions are coming to get me. I rolled off to the right side as the scorpion's pincers stabbed on where I was a few seconds ago. I brought my sword to its head and I could feel my sword pierced the scorpion's jugular veins, and as soon as I realized that the scorpion was about to fall, I scrambled to my legs and made a run for it. I saw Mary grabbing one scorpion's tail and snapped them in half, and then she threw it in the middle of the hordes of the Telkhines. The telkhines scrambled in panic to avoid the desert scorpion's venom. Then, I saw a wall of 10 inch wave coming though Arizona. This is just getting even stranger. Why would there be any water flooding through Arizona? Then, I saw why. The horrendous beast also known as the Kraken had made its way here. I had no idea why, but it just does. The Kraken is pounding the ground with its massive tentacles, creating tremors whenever the beast walks. I wished I could take down this thing, but two key factors prevented me. They are: 1. The beast is so huge that it was even feared by the gods. 2. My barriers is reaching its critical state, so I couldn't even be sure if I could use my powers in this state. Anyways, I continued to plow through the desert scorpions. Then, Platina joined my side while killing the desert scorpions too. A tail went just a few centimeters in front of Platina, and then Platina jumped on its tail, and then the scorpion flinged Platina to the giants. Platina readied her spear, and she threw the spear, which impaled itself on Polybotes' chest, and he disintegrated. This may look weird, but I have already hurt him a few minutes ago, so that does count as a God and a Demigod working together. I looked at the scorpions. They are too many, so I have no choice but to summon my flickering plasma whips. I slashed here and there, the desert scorpions and the telkhines are disintegrating left and right. My head throbs for headache the second time, and this time it's more painful. I could hear the earth tremors more, but this time I could tell it's Mary. Mary knelt close to me. "Are you okay?" I gently shook my head. "No... I.. we need to retreat, now." Mary shook her head. "Not now. We still have giants to beat." I don't want to explain about the final barriers thingy because that would make her worry, and besides, this battle is about to finish, with only 2 giants left to deal with. So, knowing that I can collapse into a coma at any moment now, I grabbed my sword that had clattered on the floor, and get back up to fight. This time, I promised myself not to use any of my powers so I would not collapse to a coma. I sheathed my sword, and drew an arrow. This time, it's just a normal arrow, since channeling it with any kind of power would bring me in a coma. I shot at a Giant, and it hit the giant's right eye, and the giant roared. Just then, Platina, who had been beside me, saw that and warped beside the giant that I had shot in the eye, and she plunges her sword to the giant's chest, and the giant disintegrated. One step away from your endless sleep, how does that feel? Gaea taunted. The giants are apparently hearing what Gaea had said in my mind, and they started marching forward. Adam was fighting the Kraken, which is a quite dumb thing to do, but it's all he can do in order to prevent the Kraken from wrecking havoc here. But wait... this is the desert. What are they going to wreak havoc at? I looked back, and I was looking at Chiron and the Campers. Apparently, Chiron was taking them back to Camp earlier to plan for the attack in Arizona. I scrambled back as Mary drew an arrow and fired at the rows of giants. The arrow sent the giants flying back about 25 meters back, disintegrating any monsters that get hit by the arrows. It was a direct hit, and it gave me enough time to ran back about 20 steps before I felt really really lethargic suddenly. I could feel my whole muscles stopped working suddenly, even though I know I have to get out of here immediately, since the desert scorpions are just 50 meters away from me, but I know how this feels. It feels like what happens when all of the barriers broke. This is just an embarrassment for me and it's very life threatening considering I'm going to fell into a coma in the middle of the battle. I crumpled on my knees, felt my eyes close and everything went black. Mary's P.O.V After I shot an arrow at the row of giants, I frantically watched as Josh tried to scramble back to us, but somehow, he fell down, and was knocked unconscious without any apparent reason. This is very dangerous even for Josh. He could have been easily been a sitting duck! An easy target for monsters to feast him on his flesh. I saw a couple of scorpions making a circle around Josh's body, as if he would be a fine meal for them. I knew this would happen. The prophecy said that one shall fell in a coma in the middle of the battle. I haven't been paying attention to Josh's barrier. It's my fault too. I slung my bow on my shoulder, and immediately ran after him. I swatted the incoming monsters that came near me, and I grabbed Josh and immediately get out of there. Clarisse still had her hands full with fighting a couple of giants. Once I got safely behind Chiron, I shook Josh. "Josh? Wake up!" I said with concern. He didn't even showed signs of concussion. He just fell like a ragdoll in the middle of the battlefield. "Josh!" I shook him slightly harder, but Chiron gestured to me to leave him alone. "I'll miss you, Josh." I said, putting him on the sandy desert, and just then, a shadow appeared and there appeared Jessica. Jessica quickly grabbed Josh and mounted him on Chiron's back. I don't think this is even a good idea, but Chiron promised he will take care of Josh. Anyways, I went to kill some more monsters. Some of the demons even show up to join the battle. I grabbed my bow and grabbed an arrow from my quiver, and shot at a line of monsters, and the monsters began to disintegrate in one row. There are eagles being summoned by the Monsters. Mostly they're bald eagles, and some of them were huge Vultures. I could have used Josh's help right now, but no, he's in a coma, so I have to do this myself. I nocked an arrow at the Vulture, and the arrow just went straight through the vulture's body. The Vulture immediately disintegrated into ashes. There were more vultures in the skies. Chiron kept nocking arrows after arrows at the monsters on the ground, but when he saw the immediate threat the Vulture carries, he switched his attention to the Vultures and nocked some arrows at the Vultures. Unfortunately, his arrows aren't like mine. His arrows were ordinary, so it just pierced the Vulture's stomach a few centimeters, not enough to kill, but enough to cause flight problems for the Vulture. The Vulture began to swerve to the right and spin out of control, falling right at Ephialtes' head. "Ow!" The giant screamed, sending a wave of tremor. "That hurts!" I reached behind me to grab an arrow, but I had realized that I was out of arrows. I'm not as lucky as the other demigods who can actually summon arrows at will. I slung my bow behind me and grabbed my javelin. Then, I charged at the wave of monsters, who just kept coming since the Giants are summoning it faster than we can kill them. The enemy wave was massive, not to mention the fact that the Kraken is still here, and apparently it had lost two tentacles, only 6 to go. Adam was getting very tired from his fight against the Kraken. But I don't have time for thoughts since I realized I am in the Battlefield. I stomped on one monster, and swiped another group with my javelin. Some monsters tumbled over the others, while some disintegrated into ashes immediately. Just then, the giants are summoning even nastier monster: Echidna, and her daughter, the Chimera. From this, I grasped my javelin and charged at one remaining giant, Ephialtes. I aimed my javelin at the giant's chest, but Ephialtes parried. Now, from the way he parried, he was expecting that it would be only a small parry, but it turns out that he needed a lot more force to stop my attack. My attack sent Ephialtes quite stunned, and I took advantage of it by stabbing my javelin in his chest. Shortly, Platina appeared beside me and finished the job by stabbing the sword into the giant's neck, and Ephialtes disintegrated. All the giants had been disintegrated, but the monsters still attacks. That's it, my monsters, Gaea purred from below. Go on, finish those annoying Half-Bloods. We have dealt with the Giants, and that's one of our primary mission. The more giants that are defeated, the more tantalizing it becomes for Gaea to be able to wake up from her slumber. "Retreat!" I heard Chiron said to the fighting campers, and soon, the campers started to retreat, while I gave them enough time to run for their lives. I stomped with my right foot, and a tremor began to make the monsters lose their balance for a while, but it served as a distraction. I retreated, joining Chiron and the campers. As I watched, Josh is no longer on either Jessica's arms or Chiron's back. Oh no, Josh! I glanced behind at the monsters. The monsters are looking at Josh's listless body like a toy. Apparently, the monsters thought that Josh was already dead, so they kicked Josh's body, which rolled for about 10 meters, and the monsters continued to chase the campers. I jumped and landed just beside Josh's side. I then quickly grabbed him and ran towards Chiron, which Artemis seemed to be giving them a ride with her Moon van, and as soon as the door started to close, I got in with Josh, just as the door closed. "What happened?" Jessica asked, which sat just opposite this van. "Josh.... he broke the last of his barriers." I handed him to Jessica. Jessica's P.O.V It was so unfortunate that Josh had to broke the last of his barriers. It's the worst thing that could have happened to him, and yet he refuses to do his 'self-induced coma' to repair his barriers, which sounded quite stupid. But I'm sure that Josh didn't want to miss out the fun on battles with monsters. I held Josh on my arms and settled him on his lap. His face looked so cute when he's asleep. I placed my hands on the side of my hip, and started looking outside the window. Fortunately, Apollo had set this car as 'Godly', so this car actually flies. And within a matter of minutes, the huge car finally arrived at Camp Half-Blood safely. One by one, everyone stepped outside this vehicle, and I was the second one to step out of this vehicle, while carrying Josh. Artemis looked back, and her eyes widened for a while before looking back at her steering wheel. Back at Camp, Melody and Melina rushed towards our direction. "What happened, mom?" Melody asked with concern, as she stared down at my husband's listless body. "He's in a coma." I told Melody. "His last barrier broke." Melody watched contentedly as she carried Josh to Hyperion's cabin. I followed her to Hyperion's cabin ans sat at the couch right on the left right beside the door. As soon as Stella went inside, she gestured for Jarren to come inside and Jarren came and closed the door. "We have to wait for at least 6 months before his barriers can reform." I told my children. Melody stepped forward, and she is placing her hand on Josh's chest, and Melody closed her eyes and concentrated. Then, she lifted up her hand, as if she had sensed something. Melody's eyes went slightly wide. "He has barriers that protected him from Hypnos' spell. Generations before he was born, he had an evil descendant that is a son of Hypnos, and Hypnos had cursed him for having a descendant that has this coma curse." I took pity on Josh. I should have known about this. When he did his coma for about 1-2 years, I was so very worried. I thought he's having some kind of problem. But he never really wants to talk about it to me. I got the feeling that he should rest in the infirmary, since I'm getting nauseous with all this light, so I allowed Melody to take Josh in the infirmary and I followed them. Then, I attended the meeting with Chiron in the Big House. He was apparently discussing about where he can strike next. Chiron suggested that we head straight for Greece, since that's the most likely place where Gaea will strike, since the gods will fade when Gaea had struck their homeland. Chiron looked very worried indeed. In the course of the meeting, he looked concerned, as if he knows something that we don't. It's a brief meeting, since Chiron, for his first time that I'd seen him, take a short nap in the afternoon. I went to the infirmary to check on Josh's condition. He is pretty much in a coma. I wondered, why does Josh have to be in a coma in the middle of the battle? The monsters would have gotten Josh so easily! Josh was a sitting duck there! But luckily, Mary came and rescue him, which I already thanked her for that. I decided to carry Josh all the way to my cabin. Stella opened the door for me, and I settled Josh on the bed of Phoebe's cabin. Watching him asleep makes me want to take a nap too, and I finally closed my eyes. Dreams found me, and it's in the depths of Tartarus. Nadine was planning with Gaea. "Very good..." Gaea purred. "Josh McLean is out of business." "It's not good at all..." Nadine said in frustration. "How am I going to torture him now?" Gaea's eyes flashed from green to darker green. "How many times do I have to tell you not to focus on Josh's torture! You can focus on that later, but in the meantime, we have a war to prepare! We will not fail like the last time." Nadine mused. "Yes.... the last time we were defeated by the so called, The Godslingers. Now those meddling members were scattered across the globe, on a vacation. It would be a perfect time to strike." "Nice..." Gaea spoke. "We will free to reign again." Then she gestured at the pit. "My Children!" Suddenly, the demons, Elder demons began assembling themselves around Gaea and Nadine. "It is time for you to make your move! Slay those meddling demigods! Bring me the body of Josh McLean! And you shall free to rule the worlds!" The Elder demons pounded their weapons in approval and one by one, they turned into mist and disintegrated. I woke up with a start. I found myself staring at the face of Josh McLean, and he is still sleeping. Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:The Sinister Four Category:Fan Fiction